


Genis-Vell and Monica Rambeau One Shots

by DCosloff



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: In this fanfic. I am going to do another non-canon couple. Genis-Vell and Monica Rambeau. I want to see what happened to Genis Vell when he landed on Earth and how he met such a remarkable woman Monica Rambeau.
Relationships: Genis-Vell/Monica Rambeau





	1. The night at a bar in New Orleans

Genis Vell and Kree Empire were at the war of the Skrulls, The Skrulls succeeded in destroying The Kree Empire and Genis Vell’s home planet. Genis and sister Phyla were in different ships. They don’t know where to land but wherever they will end, they always will find each other. Kree was finally destroyed. Genis’ ship was going faster and faster and then he landed on Earth in New Orleans Louisiana. Genis Vell stole some clothes and it had a name on it is Ted Altman. Ted aka Genis decided to go to a bar just to explore and look around. “Ted” was by the bar looking around, he is adapting to Earth really well and he spotted a very beautiful woman she has a pink shirt blue pants and very nice heels.  
Genis said, "Hi my name is Ted Altman".  
Monica said, "Hi I am Monica Rambeau, are you new here".  
Genis said, "Yes, Yes I am".  
Monica said, "Do you want to come and sit"?  
Genis said, "You don't mind".  
Monica said, "No of course not I love getting to know people".  
Genis said, "Where do you serve I mean work at".  
Monica said, "I work at the New Orleans harbor Patrol but someday I want to move to New York City and get a job at Shield".  
Genis said, "What is Shield"?  
Monica said, "it is an agency that protects the world from threats, do you have a place to stay"?  
Genis said, "No I don't have any money"?  
Monica said, "How did you get here"?  
Genis said, "I Hitchhiked, It wasn't bad".  
Monica said, "Do you want to come to my place to stay"?  
Genis said, "I don't want to intrude"?  
Monica said, "I insist".  
Meanwhile, Genis and Monica are at her apartment  
Monica said, "Where are you from"?  
Genis said, "I am from the planet Kree Lar, It is the capital of the Kree Empire, The Kree defends the galaxy from any threats that get in their way".  
Monica said, "Wow, I couldn't believe it, you are a soldier basically".  
Genis said, "Yes".  
Monica said, "What happened to your planet".  
Genis said, "The Skrulls invaded and they annihilated my people and I don't know what happened to my sister Phyla-Vell".  
Monica teared up and said, "I am so sorry that you went through that, you can stay as long as you like, this is your home now and I like having you around".  
Genis said, "Thanks Monica, it means a lot".  
Monica and Genis hugged for a little bit and they were holding hands and looking at each other.


	2. Genis-Vell's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of Genis-Vell and Monica Rambeau, we are going to explore Genis-Vell's backstory and see how he became the man he is today.

Mar-Vell and Elysius were married since they were born. It is a rule on Kree Lar if a boy and a girl were born at the same time. They have to be married at birth so they could be the new leaders of Kree Lar. When they turned in their 30s they had a beautiful ceremony. During their honeymoon, Elysius knew she got pregnant and they were twins a boy and a girl. 9 months later the twins were born and were named Genis and Phyla. Elysius was the Ambassador of the council of the Kree her mission is to have peace in the galaxy and Mar-Vell Captain Marvel became the leader of the Kree Army he was all over the galaxy fighting a bunch of beings in the process.   
20 years later Mar-Vell was diagnosed with an incurable radiation cancer he had one year to live. Mar-Vell decided to give up the mantle to give it to his son Genis-Vell to be the next Captain Marvel and the new leader of the Kree Army. Genis-Vell retired and spent most of his days with the love of his life Elysius. 

In the Present day, Monica wanted to know what happened to his mother and father?  
Monica said, "What about your parents, what happened to them, what are their names"?   
Genis said, "My Mother's name is Elysius and My father's name is Mar-Vell, they were born on the same day so they have to be married at birth so they could be new leaders of Kree Lar, after 20 years of fighting in the Kree Army and adventuring around as Captain Marvel he got diagnosed with a radiation cancer and he died a year after the diagnosis".  
Monica said, "I am so sorry for your loss Genis, I could only imagine how difficult it would be I lost my father last year he had heart failure.   
Genis said, "I am sorry to hear that".  
Monica said, "He was an amazing man, I wouldn't have been the woman I am today if it wasn't for him, I want to marry someone like him how he loves my mother, my mother's name is Maria and my father's name is Frank, my mother is still alive and well and happily retired".  
Genis said, "My mother is an amazing woman, Kree Lar wouldn't have been where it used to be because of her, I wished she escaped with us".  
Monica said, "It wasn't your fault you were under attack, I am glad you and your sister survived and I promise we will find your sister".  
Genis said, "Thank you, Monica, for being a great friend, I didn't expect you to do this for me, how can I ever repay you".  
Monica said, "You don't have to repay me at all, I can get you a job at Shield".   
Genis said, "Deal".  
Monica said, "Deal".


	3. Captain Marvel vs Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of the one-shot series. Masters of Evil are planning to destroy the Avengers but they need a cosmic being to do so. They captured Genis-Vell and do these terrible things to him so he can be that very thing that he doesn't want to be. Will Monica bring him back to the light or Genis will stay that way forever.

Captain Marvel got captured by the Masters of Evil tortured him, brainwashed him, and turned him into their associate.   
Monica was back in their home trying to find Genis, but he wasn’t there. Monica contacted Shield to try to find Genis and also, she asked the Avengers for help as well. Iron Man got the location of Genis, but it is a mysterious building, and the Avengers has a feeling that the Masters of Evil have Genis. The Masters of Evil want to use his power to kill the Avengers.   
The Avengers stormed in  
Monica said, “Genis, don’t do this, what have you done to him”?   
Zemo said, “We upgraded his power to his full potential I do think this is the last time we’ll face each other.   
Thor attacked Genis first and he mega slapped him like he was nothing. The Avengers were trying to stop him but Genis could overpower him.   
The Masters of Evil joined the fight and it was an all-out war.   
Monica said, “Genis don’t do this”.   
Genis said, “YOU’RE MY ENEMY”  
Monica said, “Genis please remember me, I love you, you are the love of my life, please fight back”.   
Monica punched him and Genis flew a bit.   
Genis shook his head a bit, cracked his neck, and charged at her once more.  
Monica held back and they were all over New York and used their Energy blasts against each other. Civilians were watching. The News was covering it.   
Monica said, “Genis I don’t want to fight you”.   
Genis said, “SHUT UP”!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Monica flew to a very old, abandoned building.   
Monica couldn’t get up, she tried but she couldn’t, she was very weakened from that blow.   
Genis said, “This is the end for you intruder”.  
Monica said, “THEODORE, please fight back, I love you, my family loves you, our friends care about you, please don’t do this, this isn’t you, I want my Teddy back, I love you”.   
Monica was crying out to him. Genis finally woke up and said, “Monica”.  
Monica said, “Ted, you came back to me”.  
Monica and Genis held each other, she thought she would lose him forever, but she brought him back she is his lifeline.   
They came back home and decided to talk about what happened in his abduction.   
Genis said, “How are you feeling”?  
Monica said, “A bit sore but I am okay, how about you, how are you doing”?  
Genis said, “Getting there”?  
Monica said, “What did they do to you”?  
Genis said, “They put me into Zemo’s brainwashing device and then Enchantress put a spell on me and gave me the memory that I don’t want to remember losing my home planet, it kept repeating over and over I got angrier and angrier and I couldn’t control myself, I could’ve hurt you, Monica, I am so sorry”.  
Monica said, “It is okay, everything will be okay, nothing will ever break us apart”.   
Genis said Nothing will”.   
Genis and Monica passionately kissed and started to make love.


	4. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of the One-Shot series. Genis is going to make a huge step in his relationship with Monica. Genis is going to meet her family. What will they think of him, will he be the right guy for the woman that they care about so deeply or will they think differently of him when "Ted" shows to the family who he really is let's find out.

Genis and Monica went back to New Orleans, Louisiana to visit Monica’s Family. Monica has two brothers and one sister. Their names are Frank Jr., Shawn, and Melissa.   
Genis said, “I hope your family will like me”.  
Monica said, “They will love you, don’t worry I didn’t tell them your secret I told them that you are Ted Altman an Agent of Shield that is it and you were a part of the Army”.  
Genis said, “Great, Good, Good, you said Adam Brashear will be there as well aka Blue Marvel”.  
Monica said, “Yes of course:”.  
Genis said, “He is married to Candace has two sons Max and Kevin, and a daughter Adrienne”.  
Monica said, “Right good job”.  
Genis breathed in and out”.  
Genis and Monica opened the door.   
The Family yelled out surprise.   
Maria said, “Welcome Home sweetheart”.  
Monica said, “Thanks Mom”.  
Frank Jr. said, “Hey sis”.  
Monica said, “Hey bro I am so happy to see you”.  
Shawn said, “Monica”.  
Monica said, “Shawn”.  
Monica hugged her two brothers that meant the world to her”.  
Melissa and Monica screamed when they saw each other.  
Ted said, “I am Ted, Monica told me all about you, you have such a lovely home, Mrs. Rambeau”.  
Maria said, “Call me Maria honey and you a part of this family too”.  
Ted said, “It means a lot”.  
Adam said, “It is really great to see you, Monica”.  
Candace said, “So you and Ted when are you guys getting married and having kids”?  
Adam said, “Babe”.  
Candace said, “Sorry I didn’t know why I said that pregnancy talking”.  
Monica said, “How far are you along”.  
Candace said, “Three months I can’t wait for it to be a girl because we already had two boys already”.  
Adam said, “She has pictured four kids two boys two girls”.  
Candace said, “The perfect number”.  
Maria said, “Ted let’s go talk”.  
Ted said, “Okay”.  
Maria said, “I just want to get to know you for a bit, I know how much you mean to my daughter”.

Ted said, “Monica means everything to me, Maria, she was the first person I met when I got here a couple of years ago”.  
Maria said, “I bet you are not from around here not just New Orleans and New York but Earth as well, I have seen your records Ted and they are not lining up”.  
Genis said, “You are right you have every right to know even your family, My name is not Ted Altman, my name is Genis Vell I am from the planet Kree Lar I am the son of Mar-Vell the first Captain Marvel and the ambassador of Kree Lar Elysius, I was from the Army but not your kind I fought in the Kree Army shortly after my father passed away, My home planet was invaded because of the Skrulls I went to a ship my sister went to another and I haven’t seen her since that event and then I landed here not knowing the circumstance here so I had some random clothes and took the name Ted Altman and alter it to mine so The Skrulls won’t find me”.   
Maria said, “Genis, I am so sorry what you had been through I couldn’t imagine I am really happy Monica found you and gave you a home, I am happy that you are working with Shield with her it means a lot thank you for what you have done”.  
Genis said, “Thank Monica she is the reason I am the man I am today”.  
Monica came and she wants to know what is going on.  
Monica said, “So is everything okay”?  
Maria said, “Everything is great honey I am glad you found a great guy”.  
Monica said, “I couldn’t agree with you more”.  
Monica and Genis looked at each other lovingly and held hands.   
Maria was beaming when she saw that.  
Genis said, “Well it is great meeting you guys”.  
Frank Jr. said, “I am glad my sister found you I couldn’t believe how happy she is when she is around you”.  
Shawn said, “Our dad’s passing really crushed her, he meant a lot to her and you got her out of that place so thank you”.  
Genis said, “You’re welcome that night did bring us together”.  
Shawn said, “We should go out sometime”.  
Genis said, “We should, I get you a job at shield if you like”.  
Frank Jr. said, “I am down with that”.  
Adam said, “Genis, Monica, I think you and I even Candace can experiment together”.  
Monica said, “Like what”.  
Adam said, “Merging our powers”.


End file.
